Plagg
|gender = Genderless |pronoun = He/Him |Age = Over 65 Million Years |miraculous = cat |friends = Adrien Agreste Tikki Ancient Chinese Cat Miraculous holder Wang Fu Wayzz Marinette Dupain-Cheng Other kwamis |food = Any type of cheese (especially Camembert), but excluding dairy-free cheese |likes = Shiny things Playing Watching TV Camembert Teasing Adrien about his love for Ladybug Adrien's socks Tikki Camembert on Baguette |dislikes = Adrien moping about Ladybug Being wet Talking about romance Transforming Tikki's kindness Eating dairy-free cheese |species = Kwami |first = The Bubbler |latest = |aliases = Buddyby Adrien in "Mr. Pigeon" Stinky Sockby Tikki in "Sandboy". Talking RatIn "Style Queen" by Style Queen. |residence = Agreste mansion in Paris, France China (past) Mexico (past) Italy (past) |abilities = Flight Levitation Miraculous transformation Intangibility Inability to be filmed Cataclysm}} is the kwami of Destruction who is connected to the Cat Miraculous, and with his power, its wearer can use the ring to transform into a black cat-themed hero, the current wearer being Adrien Agreste. Appearance Plagg is a small black creature that is 10 centimeters (4 inches) tall.https://twitter.com/1209Sina/status/854076394917310464 He has a large head and small body. His appearance is very cat-like, having cat ears, a tail, two cat incisors, and green cat-like eyes, along with one whisker on his forehead and one dark blue whisker on each cheek. With the insides of his mouth being purple. Personality At his best, Plagg can be described as being carefree and easygoing. At his worst, he is negligent, overindulgent, lazy, and sour. He isn't very helpful and doesn't take situations quite as seriously as he should.https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5Qry0SBvmdNZjBrckwxb1Y4TU0/view?pli=1 Quite the picky eater, he only enjoys eating cheese, especially Camembert, which Adrien will feed him not only in order to fuel his transformation into Cat Noir, but also to bribe him when he's not being helpful. He seems to like anything that is shiny and will also get distracted by anything that resembles Camembert, including Chloé's bracelet. Often making bad choices, like playing with Chloé's bracelet and causing an argument of it being stolen in the class after it gets stuck on his head, Plagg can be quite troublesome. He also seems to find others' misfortunes amusing, especially Adrien's, along with dirty secrets that they keep. However, Plagg does have a kinder side that comes out, and he will be serious if the situation requires him to be. He tries to stop Adrien from transforming, as he hasn't finished explaining everything about the Cat Miraculous, in "Ladybug & Cat Noir", and he thinks Adrien's idea to talk Volpina out of causing harm isn't as useful as being Cat Noir is in the episode of the same name. Plagg can be quite curious at times when he flew off into Chloé's bag in "Rogercop", wanting to know what was in Gabriel's safe in "Volpina" or wanting to see who Ladybug really was in "Lady Wifi" and when he flew around Adrien's room for the first time in "Origins Part 1" looking for food. Unlike Adrien, Plagg doesn't mind being cooped up and is optimistic and willing to look on the brighter side of things as seen in "The Collector" and "Captain Hardrock". At times, Plagg can be secretive but loyal seen in "Syren" where he refused to tell any secrets about Master Wang Fu. According to Adrien in "Plagg (webisode)", he is out of control and arrogant. Also that his guilty pleasure is Camembert to the point where he has a bit of a one track mind or in Adrien's words, "He's always thinking with his stomach. In "Sandboy" Plagg shows his sensitive side when he cries out of worry for Nooroo. He also displays a clever side when he tricks Sandboy into the path of an upcoming subway train when the villain was chasing him. Plagg also cares deeply about Adrien, best seen in "Syren", when he tells Adrien that Cat Noir is replaceable but not him. Also in "Sandboy", when he calls Adrien the best Cat Noir he's ever had. According to Master Fu in "Style Queen", Plagg is reckless and rebellious without the guidance of an owner and when he disobeyed Master Wang's order to stay put. Abilities Plagg is able to fly and levitate. Despite being small, he can carry objects larger or heavier than him, such as a large slice of camembert or a TV remote. He can also pass through solid objects, like in "Volpina" when he phases through Gabriel Agreste's safe to get inside and unlock it for Adrien. As a kwami, Plagg gives the wearer the power of destruction and transforms them into a black cat-themed superhero by entering the Cat Miraculous. Plagg, during the time his wearer is transformed, is aware of what is going on, albeit not able to communicate with them. For example, in "Dark Cupid", he remembers the events going on while Adrien was under the influence of Dark Cupid's arrow and informs him that he was rude to Ladybug and he fought against her. Whenever the wearer uses Cataclysm, Plagg begins losing power and eventually detransforms in about 5 minutes. Plagg has to recharge by eating Camembert, which Adrien doesn't like the smell of. When fed the correct potion, Plagg can access a form known as "Aqua Plagg". Aqua Plagg is able to provide his holder additional abilities, such as breathing underwater and additional parts to their suit, such as flippers. Or when fed the ice potion, Plagg can access a form known as "Plagg Glacier". Plagg Glacier is able to provide his holder additional parts to their suit such as ice skates. Plagg is also able to use Cataclysm himself without inhabiting a Miraculous. This is shown in "Style Queen" when he uses it to destroy the Eiffel Tower... and cause significant damage to a very wide range of the surrounding area. He seems to be extremely powerful, and when not restricted by his wearer is capable of causing untold destruction. According to Master Fu, he is heavily implied to be responsible for the leaning tower of Pisa, the destruction of Atlantis and, most notably, the extinction of the dinosaurs (however, Plagg said that he simply didn’t see the tower of Pisa when he flew into it and he had too much cheese in Atlantis, but did admit he went a bit overboard with the dinosaurs). Sightings Episodes Comics and books Other Trivia * Plagg's name is based on the word "plague."https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/648192736970022912 * Plagg is based on a black cat, which in some cultures is a symbol of bad luck. * For Plagg, while doing the English dialogue needed for animating the show, Matthew Géczy used a British accent. * He was bigger in the Ladybug PV, being around the size of Félix's head. * Plagg does not like to eat any food besides cheese.https://twitter.com/MoonieBalloonie/status/756967343620620292 However, there are several times when he eats something that is not Camembert in order to recharge. ** In the third issue of Miraculous Adventures, he reluctantly eats a granola bar. ** Also, in "The Puppeteer", he appears to display interest in "buttery popcorn". ** In "The Dark Owl", he shares a macaron from Marinette's bakery with Tikki. * He is the first kwami to have their Miraculous destroyed, it being erased with Cat Noir in "Timebreaker" by the villain of the same name. However, this outcome is prevented when Ladybug goes back in time and stops her. * In "Ladybug & Cat Noir", he tells Adrien that he met the genie of the lamp in the past. * Plagg enjoys playing like a puppy and watching TV.https://officialmiraculousladybug.tumblr.com/post/159430554187/any-fun-facts-about-plagg * Plagg keeps a stash of Camembert in a cupboard in Adrien's room, as seen in "Sapotis". * According to Master Fu in "Style Queen", it is stated that Plagg caused the sinking of Atlantis, the tilting of the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and the extinction of the dinosaurs. ** With that incident it could be possible that Plagg had an owner while in Italy or he somehow became active while under the ownership of another guardian. * Tikki called Plagg "Stinky Sock" in "Sandboy". * Plagg is the first kwami to use his powers without his owners in both his physical form in "Style Queen", "Catalyst", and in his spirit form when the dinosaurs went extinct. de:Plagg es:Plagg fr:Plagg ko:플랙 pl:Plagg pt-br:Plagg ru:Плагг Category:Kwamis Category:Miraculous Recurring Characters Category:Genderless